totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Fire Over Water
Total Drama Fire Over Water is a competition fanfic created by FireOverWater . It is in a dimension where TDAS never took place YET. General Description Chris calls for a new season in a beautiful new resort in an unspecified island in the Philippines . The same rules apply : 20 New Contestants come to the isalnd to compete in the life threatening challenges set up by Chris and Chef Hatchet just to win the BILLION . The stakes are higher with puzzles for the audience to solve and an entire new set of plot twists that the will have us all at the edge of our seats . Who will emerge victorious in this heartwarming dramatic season ? Are you excited for my 1st fanfic ? Yes Sir ! No Sir :( ... Contestants These are the 20 competitors ( NOTE : Pictures will be added soon ! ) : Girls : *Ashley - " The Determined Bubbly Girl " *Casey - " The Energetic Glass " *Deb - " The Skater Girl " *Jane - " The Mental Myopia " *Lauren - " The Hopeless Romantic " *Mary - " The Fun Seeker " *Naomi - " The Creative Otaku " *Paris - " The Real Princess " *Rachel - " The Celeb Aspiring Girl " *Sarah - " The Alpha Female " Boys : *Aaron - " The Lazy Butt " *Bernard - " The Proud to be Fat Comedic " *Carter - " The Over-Strategic " *Damian - " The Diabolical Nerd " *Grayson - " The Likeable Survivalist " *Luis - " The Anti-Jock " *Orion - " The Extremely Pumped Jock " *Terrence - " The Fab " *Will - " The Emo " *Zack - " The Gangster Guy " Contestant Descriptions *Aaron - Aaron takes things easy . He often accepts whatever comes his way and just you know , relax and do nothing about it . When he's forced to do something , he often does it sloppily and lazily . To make sure he doesn't get fat , his mom would often force him to excercise . If he had his way , he would just be chilling eating pizza in front of his television set . Now , he came to Total Drama so that he could win the money and never work that part-time job ever again ! *Ashley - Ashley is one determined girl who just never gives up . She would do something over and over until she gets it right . She's caring and thoughful , offering any form of help should one need it . Ashley also has sharp edges . She has good detective skills too , often trying to solve mysteries she reads on books or newspapers with ease . You can't just lie and get away with it when it comes to Ashley , Well , not unless you are good actor and secret keeper . She's got dreams to fulfill and nothing's gonna get in her way ! *Bernard - Bernard is a guy who stands out by simply being him . He's really funny , heck he even makes the class laugh with his wide and relaxing smile . He also isn't afraid to tell the world that he is fat and chubby . He symbolizes himself as a whale : chubby and gentle . Apparently , he can dance ! Bernard also knows his limits when it comes to having fun . He'll try to make everyone happy , not sad . In the end , he just wishes the best for everyone . He'll try to win , just not showing too much mercy to antagonists who pull people down . *Carter - Need someone to srategize and solve a problem ? Then , Carter's your first option . He tries to find ways in order to get HIS way too ! So it's probably not the best option to go against him . Well , not unless everyone disagrees , then your not alone . He's a nice guy , it's just that he wants his way and tends to overthink things so often . Will strategizing be enough for him to float to the top ? *Casey - Casey is a vibrant girl . She can even convince you to et up and jump ! It's just that she's like glass . Easy to see through . Easy to manipulate . She's an open target to antagonists everywhere . Poor Girl . When she's hurt , she'll come crashing down into shards ! Will she come back stronger in the end ? *Damian - Damian is one of those nerds who want to watch the world burn . Sarcastic , strategic , and pessimistic are his top 3 traits . He embraces the bad with all his heart . Well , not so much when the joke's on him ! He sucks at sports like most nerds do , um ... not unless it's gymnastics ... With his wits , he can "dominate" the game with a blink of an eye ! After all , not all nerds are sweethearts ? Right ? *Deb - Not all girls are extremely girly , Deb is one of them . She's a natural born team player and has a knack of taking one for the team . She loves music too as she's rarely seen without her earphones and Deb can make a killer beat . Guys often underestimates her skills in her old neighborhood , She's willing to change that for all skater girls and female DJs everywhere ! I mean , who wouldn't get tired of being underestimated so much ? *Grayson - Grayson is a really likeable guy . It's no wonder why . He's friendly , polite , smart , and attractive ! He always came prepared , though not a boy scout , no matter what the situation . He always seems to be on the good side of everyone he meets . Will we see a different side of him ? Or will the preasure's too much for this guy to handle ? *Jane - She really thinks she's in when she's not , and thinks she's the best when she's not . Jane is a girl with mental myopia and an annoying attention hogger . She'll do anything to attract attention . What she doesn't know is that it just bothers everyone . *Lauren - Lauren is a hopeless romantic . She can be real sweet yet real anti-social at the same time . She just needs time ! When she talks to her crushes and well , any boy , she just goes all awkward ! What went wrong ? She's pretty and willing but her low self-esteem pulls her back to square one . Will she ever find her happily-ever-after ? *Luis - A jock with a nerdy side , Luis can be a real sweetheart . It's no question why he always get shipped with someone at school . Can't blame him , it's just he's so kind ! Although part jock , he still sorta sucks at those things called "sports" . Nevertheless , he makes up for it with understanding , compassion , and brains . He tends to go awkward around people who go beyond his comfort zone . Like the ones who invade his privacy too much or those who talk about things he felt so out of place in ? Yep , that's Luis . Will the show step beyond his personal barriers ? *Mary - Need someone to turn something to boring into something fun ? Well , there's Mary ! Mary is a girl who's life is a party ! She always tries to look at the positive side of things . Even with high grades at school , she still appears clueless often at times as well as dumb ! She hates being outdated with the latest news ! Especially when it comes to a party ! She came to Total Drama in hopes of making this the funnest season ever ! Like totally ! *Naomi - She's an otaku in it win it ! Naomi loves anime , mangas , and even reality shows ! Naomi's got a passion for art and video games too ! Her creative mindset is what got her in the show and she's winning it with the same mindset . Naomi hopes to create a show called Total Drama Anime when she win's the billion . *Orion - He could have been a regular jock , but something tells me he's different from most . He just gets so excited and oumped when it comes to something new . He loves trying new things out , be it for the best or not he'd be glad to do something else once in a while . After all , sports isn't everything for jocks ? *Paris - You know one of those royal people ? Yeah , that's her , Princess Paris ! She doesn't want anyone to know that though . For once , she wants to step outside and be herself , not a princess . She talks in a refined manner and for some reason , she seems to be VERY outdated with technology . Another thing is that she seems to be a clean freak and tends to go OCD once in a while . She can be a scaredy cat but one's thing for sure is that she's willing to try something new ! Will anyone find out her identity ? *Rachel - Rachel is one of those girls who just love the stage . The lights , the sound effects , and the audience makes her smile ! She's a really talented actor , often referenceing movies or plays in daily conversation . Rachel can just go to people who believe she sucks and then give them convincing tears . Can she really give a convincing act to the top ? NO . She ain't evil . *Sarah - Sarah is a seemingly professional leader ! With every command , everyone follows . No , she isn't bossy . Being on her good side is worth it anyway . She'll give you motivational speeches , new effective strategies , and even be you BFF just for the team ! Just DO NOT turn your back on her . She's a good person but please , don't . Be her enemey , and it's an assurance you are going down . *Terrnence - This person is so fab ! He may be what people call gay but he doesn't mind those judgemental people anyway . He's always in style , he even starts fashion trends himself ! Terrence is also so creative and artsy willing to make clothing and artworks for them just because he finds pleasure in doing so . He can also sing and play instruments , if I may add . He joined Total Drama to show his multi-talented potential to the world ! *Will - This guy is a emo . A pessimistic emo . He isn't exactly the one to make friends but seriosly , he finds them just another distraction from what he's currently thinking about . No one ever knows what he's thinking or reflecting on . Will is just deep and mysterious like that . *Zack - Zack is not one of those wannabes down the street , he's one of the real deal gangsters . He gives respect to his fellow gangsters , as a result , he also gained respect from them . In fact , he's their leader ! He would always remain loyal and supportive to them . He has a soft part for others but he tries to hide it with his cooland cold demeanor . Episode 1 - Friendship and Machiavellian 101 Part 1 " We've been to the toxic waste dump which known as camp wawanakwa . The radioactive setting offered some , should I say , "surprises" . In the end our little bubble boy Cameron won the million by pinning Lightning down . This season , we're adding an entire new cast of 20 ! That's right 20 ! Same rules . The campers must face life threatening challenges prepared by I , Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet . Not only that , they also must survive the elimination ceremony and avoid the helicopter ride of shame . In the end , only one can win the billion . Oh yeah , we raised it because trust me , it's going to get "exciting" for all of us ! I just love introducing a new cast ... to their utter TORTURE and for my enjoyment ! This is Total Drama Fire Over Water ! " says Chris as he drinks his smoothie . " And here are our victi- I mean campers now ! " Chris says excitedly . " We have-" Chris gets interrupted by the black-haired boy . " Hello there . My name is Damian E. Johnson . I am here to win the game and to dominate it within minutes or maybe even seconds . " Damian says . Chris responds " It's my show . Remember ? Anyway way we have likeable Grayson . " . " Why , hello there Chris Mclean . " Grayson responded . " See . At least someone follows the intro ! I'm looking at you Damian . " Annoyed , Chris said . " Whatever ." Damian says not paying any attention . With Chris busy with glaring at Damian , he did not notice the next contestant . " Uh , you still gonna introduce me Mclean ? " The gangster-looking boy says . " Oh , yes of course . This is gangster guy Zack ! " Chris says happily . Two girls step of the boat . One of them wearing a fashionable dress , the other a white jacket and colored jeans . Chris says " It's expert actor Rachel and skater girl Deb ! " . Both girls wave at the camera , As a trio appeared . Two looking annoyed by the constant blabbering of the other girl . " Please stop Jane . " A blonde haired girl said . " Yeah , please stop . " A jock that looked nerdy at the same time agreed . " Whatever . I'm simply too beautyful for you guys , Ashley and Luis . " A fat brunette said . " It's a half-hour show ! " Chris demanded . " Anyway , yeah , they are Ashley and Luis . Oh , and that annoying girl is Jane . " . " Still to pretty . " Jane said shile taking a selfie . Chris said " Okay ... Up next is fun girl Mary ! " " Why , you're too kind . Then again , what am I talking about ?! I'm Mary , I'm supposed to be fun ! " Mary said outloud with a burst of energy . " Excited Much ? " Damian said . Mary responded " Whatever . I promise this season will be fun ! " . " Sure yeah . " Damian said doubting it . Chris says " Relaxed Aaron , and Energetic Casey ! " . " -Now , I'm sure you can do better , Aaron . " Casey finishes . " Meh . I think I just need a nap . " Aaron responds . ''TO BE CONTINUED LATER '' Elimination Table